


Pranzo

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: He Tian quindi afferra il vassoio con le proprie mani, baldanzoso e assolutamente privo della più piccola traccia di dubbio; si dirige verso la camera dell’ospite e vi entra con un sorriso che gli copre tutta la faccia, una vocina amabile e piena di affetto.-Piccolo Mo, è pronto il pranzo!





	Pranzo

**Note:** torno a pubblicare dopo eoni una cosa stupidina e cortina ma vbb vi voglio bene ugualmente sappiatelo addio di nuovo  
  
  
  
  
 

He Tian ammira la sua creazione per qualche secondo, quasi fosse la cosa più buona possibile.  
E in effetti, considerando le sue doti culinarie, si tratta davvero del piatto più buono che potesse uscire: fiocchi di cereali in acqua calda con zucchero e qualche – per modo di dire – goccia di miele.  
Pensa anche di assaggiarlo, per capire se è commestibile oppure no, ma poi si ricorda che non è lui quello malato, e certo il piccolo Mo potrebbe irritarsi se mangia con il suo stesso cucchiaio.  
Non c’è neanche la zietta in casa, perché assolutamente sicura della sua buona fede lo ha lasciato da solo in casa con il figlio indisposto. Sarebbe dovuta tornare entro poco, ma forse si è persa tra le file del supermercato sotto casa.  
He Tian quindi afferra il vassoio con le proprie mani, baldanzoso e assolutamente privo della più piccola traccia di dubbio; si dirige verso la camera dell’ospite e vi entra con un sorriso che gli copre tutta la faccia, una vocina amabile e piena di affetto.  
-Piccolo Mo, è pronto il pranzo!  
Riceve in risposta soltanto un grugno scazzato, ma neanche questo lo ferma. Così, vicino al letto, rimane a fissare la massa informe di coperte e cuscini che dovrebbe essere il suo interesse amoroso. Rimane persino in attesa per qualche secondo, poi però la sua già molto labile pazienza si sfalda e allora, appoggiato il vassoio sul comodino, solleva le coperte d’un colpo e vi estrae il ragazzo.  
Quello si contorce e si lamenta come se lo avessero appena pugnalato – troppo debole per fare altro, con febbre e tremori.  
He Tian è felicissimo di vederlo, come sempre, anche se è tutto rosso in viso e lo sta guardando con estremo odio.  
Mo GuanShang si alza a sedere, appoggiando la schiena contro la tastiera del letto. Aspetta che He Tian gli appoggi il vassoio sulle cosce prima di guardare quella roba con disgusto e sospetto. Prende il cucchiaio bianco e ne solleva una manciata, facendola cadere subito dopo.  
Ma a quel punto He Tian viene in suo soccorso: gli prende il cucchiaio dalle dita, gentilmente, e lo imbocca.  
Il solo motivo per cui Mo accetta è perché altrimenti sverrebbe, ma appena ha il coraggio di ingoiare He Tian si sporge subito verso di lui.  
-Com’è?  
Così pieno di entusiasmo e felicità.  
Mo tossisce e ha un principio di lacrima agli angoli degli occhi mentre He Tian solleva la seconda cucchiaiata.  
-Fa schifo. Non riesci a cucinare manco questo. Hai davvero qualche problema al cervello.  
Mangia ancora, masticando piano.  
He Tian evita di commentare quanto trovi adorabile la sua voce in quel momento, perché si gode semplicemente il fatto che si lasci imboccare senza troppe storie – e nonostante tutto, alla fine, quella strana cosa la termina anche piuttosto in fretta. 


End file.
